


supermodel gorgeous

by greenerias (cosmosima)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosima/pseuds/greenerias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can think of about a million ways to describe him, but he thinks there's only one way to describe her.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	supermodel gorgeous

**001\. poetry, by little miss tough girl**

His black hair brushes pale shoulders. The indentations between them and his collar may as well be made of ivory, chiseled from the same stone that was used to make some sort of sculpture. Sapphire’s never been much of a poet, but she knows that when he throws his head back like this, cheeks flushed from a heavy bout of kissing, _this is the stuff writers and artists dream of having in front of them._

**002\. teasing sculptures in display cases**

She’s told him, time and again, that a boy like him belongs in a museum, drawing a thin cloth around himself so others don’t gawk at all of him. She belongs in a juvenile detention center for wanting to corrupt him and touch the display.

Except she doesn’t say it quite so poetically, because Sapphire is nothing if not rough around the edges and words escape her when he gives her sultry looks like that, like Edward Cullen from that shit novel Twilight that she didn’t read.

But he’s fond of making her squirm, smirking like that, basically waiting for her to pounce on him and put scratches in his scarily stick-thin back when she digs her nails into that porcelain skin of his.

Instead she leaves bite marks (blackish blue, like bruises and swirly night skies crammed full of stars) all over his neck so he’ll be _angrier_ when he makes her scream like she’s worth nothing but two cents.

**003\. sinful is the playing of a sport called basketball**

He makes her read all about them, those goddamned goddesses of love and marriage and who knows what else, and all she can think is that they would all love to punish her for being so _sinful_ as to watch sweat drip down his back as his eyes survey where to pass that ball to next. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glazed over and she knows exactly what’s going to transpire between them when she pushes him against the wall in the locker room.

Nobody’s going to protest because she _belongs_ there, in a locker room filled with the smell of sweat and cologne and god knows what other fluids. He doesn’t- he belongs in the book that’s currently sliding out of her lap, dropping to the floor at the same time as the orange sphere whooshes through the net.

**004\. of legs and the garden of eden**

_Sinuous_ is the word she learns the meaning of today. His legs are _sinuous_ , bent and curved in exactly the right places, teasingly lithe and surprisingly well-muscled.

Sometimes she wishes he was born as the woman and she the man, so he could be her Eve and hook his sinuous legs around her sinful waist and he would buck up when she bucked up, twist when she moved at all.

She thinks the word _sinuous_ again as he moves toward her, wearing those skinny jeans that make her melt like a candle lit by a flame called sex appeal.

(He must be angry at her and want sex again if he’s teasing her like this.)

 **005.** **prom nights from cheesy movies**

He should _never_ have stood in between her and that idiot she called a neighbor. He’s asleep, and she’s tracing her fingers over the scars stubbornness and idiocy carved, thinking that he could never ever have pulled off the rugged look.

He’s too much of a paragon to ever have even thought of it. He is the standard no other could ever stand up to.

She never stood a chance against him, even when he was still slightly awkward, gangly, and sported a white hat when he asked her to prom on her doorstep, holding a multitude of blue flowers artfully decorated with sparkles in all the right places.

**006\. anniversary breakfasts are for losers anyway**

It’s a blustery autumn morning when he kisses her hand instead of making her scream. He tells her to _stay in bed_ , to _go back to sleep_. He gets up and she can hear his footsteps, light and soft down the hallway.

She tries to make no noise at all when she follows him, and she is greeted by a picturesque sight. He’s flipping pancakes with strawberries and blueberries in them, and there’s batter all over his hands and whipped cream on the counter.

Before she can think twice, she grabs the whipped cream and pushes him against the wall. She brandishes the can like a weapon, pointing the spray nozzle right at him. She _knows_ what she and he both want for breakfast.

The pancakes burn.

**007\. horror movies are predictable but he'll scream no matter what**

One word she’s known all her life is _stupid_. He is _sexy_ and _sultry_ half the time, and the other half he’s _stupid_ and _girly_.

Like today, when all of their seniors are over and they’re watching a lousy horror movie about a girl and her basement and then there’s a monster in her closet and boom she’s dead.

Except with him things never do run smoothly and he jumps halfway out of his seat and screams bloody murder when the monster gets out of her closet. She has to go to all the trouble of pulling him aside and doing the _are you alright_ routine and all that bullshit.

But she can’t help but notice that he looks so adorable all embarrassed like that.

**008\. irony: something she’ll be seeing quite often**

Sapphire knows that by now she should have decided on her major by now. High school is drawing to a close in some months, and Ruby’s got a sports scholarship to _Princeton_ , flipping _Princeton_ and she can go there if she wants, because her family’s old money and she just can. But all that money can’t make a decision for her, even if she gives it to the richest man in the world (who would probably be Oak from Pallet).

Ruby tells her she should write stories, because she’s always finding new words to describe him and she realizes with a jolt that he’s _right_.

But she wants to be sly and tells him she’ll only write stories if half of them are about how beautiful he is and he blushes, looking away. She smirks, and tallies one point for herself on the running score-chart she’s been keeping.

**009\. wild girl and college applications, mixed with a coffee stirrer**

She’s sitting there in Red’s coffee house while filling out an application, and Red’s on his break and he’s _Red_ so he’s staring at her application and not talking.

She’s got a hot mug of coffee, which Red grimaces at from time to time. She’s kind of getting fed up with it, so, being Sapphire, she stares at him menacingly until he talks.

But he doesn’t, he just keeps staring at the name _Princeton_ and it clicks in her head; he’s thinking about that boy he once knew, the one he kissed (his first kiss), the one who left.

Gold is yelling, so Red leaves, and Ruby sits down next to her. He huffs and grabs the pen, grabbing for his glasses and filling out her application to the school he’s got a scholarship to.

And that’s why she loves him, because he’s so _perfect_ and _beautiful_ and _hers_ , even if he doesn’t have _property of Sapphire_ scrawled on his forehead in blue anymore.

(Yes, at one point in time, he did.)

**010\. sayonara beautiful, a toast to meeting again**

Sapphire’s not going to Princeton with Ruby because she needs to go somewhere better for her career, and she wants to protest, kicking and screaming till she’s sore and hoarse. He’s disappointed at first, his face contorting into a confused one, but he gets what she’s saying later.

She thought he’d be angrier, and she decides she hates him when he pulls a little box out from under his pillow and slips a blue-stoned ring on her finger.

 _See you when I’m older,_ he whispers, _old enough to get married_.

Sapphire’s been forced to watch that one episode of Sailor Moon enough times to know that this is a _promise ring_ , that this means they’ll meet again, and while she’s still angry at him, she kisses him fiercely and decides that this moment will be immortalized in her memory.

They might be apart, but she’s learned enough words to describe him to the point where she knows she can write him a whole book of letters, all about love.

(On their last dinner together, they get drunk and kiss until they’re dizzy and their clothes slip off their bodies so quickly that Sapphire knows she’ll be feeling him for weeks to come.)

**[000. supermodel gorgeous]**

Before they part ways, Sapphire wants to tell him all of the new words she’s learned, every single one, so he hears them before someone else reads them, so he knows how beautiful he is.

But he tells her he wants to kiss her one last time, so he leans in and she leans in.

“I only need two words to describe you,” he says against her lips, and she can’t help but feel that this is so cliché, a last kiss and some last words, but the two words he says take her breath away, and she’s glass being crunched under his feet.

“ _Supermodel gorgeous_.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, ao3! finally! Find me on tumblr @ greenerias or cosmosima.


End file.
